


stay with me, fulfil my dreams

by ayohlive



Series: on every surface [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayohlive/pseuds/ayohlive
Summary: In retrospect, this was really not a good idea at all.They’re sat next to each other on a plane, 2 hours into their flight. The lights dimmed, almost everybody is sleeping and minding their own business, and Scott is about 5 minutes away from doing something that will get them both kicked off the plane.Or, the one where Tessa and Scott fuck on a plane.





	stay with me, fulfil my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'you rock my world' by michael jackson

Scott gets bored very, _very_ easily.

Tessa’s known this since they were young, especially when Scott turns to her and whines "I’m boooooored", but she’s unsure just how bored he would get on a 10 hour flight.

In retrospect, this was really not a good idea at all.

They’re sat next to each other on a plane, 2 hours into their flight. The lights dimmed, almost everybody is sleeping and minding their own business, and Scott is about 5 minutes away from doing something that will get them both kicked off the plane.

Scott’s mouth presses to Tessa’s neck, making her gasp and press a hand to his chest in a weak attempt to push him away. "Scott—"

Sure, they’re at the back section of the plane, Tessa on the window seat and the seat next to Scott on the aisle is empty but it’s not exactly the most private of places. Anyone could see, which adds to how hard Tessa’s heart has started to beat. Anyone could whip out their phone and take a picture. Public displays of affection are not a brilliant idea — especially on a plane full of people.

Scott presses another kiss to Tessa’s neck, just below the first one. Another kiss and Tessa hums happily and feels Scott smile against her skin. A few more kisses and Scott has made his way to her collarbone, and she can feel herself go red. More and more gentle pecks and suddenly — _oh, god —_ Scott nips at the skin next to her bra strap.

Tessa bites her lip to stop herself from making noise.

She expects him to stop at some point, like he would often do when he teases her in public places, to pull back and smirk at her cheekily. She expects Scott to give her a chance to go off at him for being inappropriate.

Except Scott doesn’t stop.

He just keeps kissing her, mouthing his way around her shoulders, her neck, her jawline. He reaches that spot behind her ear and starts to suck a magnificent hickey onto her skin, and Tessa has bitten down on her lip so hard she’s sure she’s drawn blood.

Tessa doesn’t know what’s worse — the feel of Scott’s hot mouth on her sensitive skin, or the rush of knowing that anyone could glance over and see them in this moment. She knew that confessing her tiny exhibitionist kink to Scott would be a bad idea, but _God_ she never thought he’d have the nerve to do _this._

Before she can take another deep breath in, Scott’s hand is on her hip, slipping under her loose shirt and touching her soft skin ever so delicately. The small scars on Scott’s fingerprints make his skin rough against hers and she shudders, letting out a quiet whimper.

"Shhh, T," Scott pulls away from her neck, voice as low as he can get it, how he sounds when he’s horny as all hell. She knows the sound well and it almost makes her whimper again, "or do you want me to gag you?"

Heat jolts through Tessa’s whole body at the words, her fingers clenching tight into a fist, and she only just manages to hold in a moan.

Jesus _Christ._

Tessa thinks about it for a second before shaking her head. There’s no way to discreetly gag someone, and they’re in _public_ , for crying out loud, they can’t—she can’t—

Scott just smirks at her — _damn_ him. Tessa knows that look. Shit, she knows that look _so well_ , has seen it a number of times after refusing to give Scott what he wants.

Tessa’s so fucked. So so fucked.

Scott’s huge, rough hand on her skin is enough to make her eyes roll into the back of her head. The grip he has on her is possessive in a way that gives her goosebumps all over. He digs his fingers into her skin just lightly enough to make it sting and Tessa sees _stars_.

"A bit sensitive there?" Scott whispers heavily, his warm breath hitting her goosebump-covered skin and she drops her head to hold back a moan.

 _Fucking hell,_ she isn’t going to last.

"Please…" she gasps out, her hand flying to grip Scott’s thigh.

Scott’s other hand, the one that’s not pressed into her hip, comes up to touch her chin, a gentle way of bringing her to face him, and kisses her. But he’s not kissing her, it’s more like licking into her mouth, trying to devour her whole.

He tastes like candy and beer, and lets out a noise of his own when Tessa bites down on his lower lip.

Before she knows it, Scott’s hand is slipping further under Tessa’s shirt, stroking and touching and feeling, and moving below the waistband of her tracksuit pants and slowly moving down and down and — _oh, Jesus, he’s really doing it._ _That’s really Scott’s finger on her clit, exactly where she wants it, and she can’t — she’s not going to last —_

Scott’s other hand moves from her chin to her throat and presses with just enough pressure, his other hand pressed hard against Tessa’s clit and that’s it, she’s coming hard on his fingers, quaking around the heat of him.

When she can see and breathe again, Scott’s licking his fingers clean and the sight just about makes her quake all over again.

"You’re a monster." Tessa sighs.

"You love me." Scott grins, the bastard.

Tessa realises Scott’s other hand is missing from her hip and is instead covering his hard on tenting his pants. Tessa raises a shapely eyebrow at it and Scott just chuckles. She rolls her eyes and whispers, as quietly as she can in her post-orgasmic haze, "Meet me in the bathroom."

Scott swallows, Tessa watches his apple bob under his skin, and slowly he stands. He makes his way to the bathroom, his posture stiff as he tries to be inconspicuous and it makes her giggle to herself.

And because Tessa is a little shit, she makes him wait. She feels proud, in control for a moment, before she imagines Scott in there by himself, tugging his pants down in a hurry and jerking himself off, shoving a fist in his mouth to stop himself from making noises, and —

Tessa gets to her feet suddenly, so grateful she doesn’t have a dick to embarrass her at a time like this.

The bathroom is god damn tiny and there’s barely enough room for her to get through the door, struggling to shut it behind herself. But then Scott is lifting her to place her on the folded down toilet seat and he sinks to his knees.

Scott smirks up at her from his position between her legs and _oh, okay._

 _"_ You gotta keep quiet, kiddo." Scott says deeply, the vibration of his voice against her thighs sending a shiver down her spine. He tugs her pants down and underwear down and she moans quietly. "I said quiet."

"Dunno if I can do that." Tessa whispers.

"You want me to gag you?"

Tessa shakes her head. "I’ll do it. I’ll be quiet."

Scott smirks, ducks his head and licks a wet, smooth line up the pink length of Tessa. He’s always loved this, loves eating her out and making her feel good, submissive and open, willing for Scott to tear her apart. He told Tessa once he could do this for hours on end, and has followed up on that promise several times after many of their practices, and _Jesus Christ —_

Tessa roughly twists her fingers through his hair, her other hand flying up to cover her mouth, trying her best not to scream out.

The door opens behind Scott, making them both jump and their hearts drop to their stomach, freezing in time.

"Oh God!" Chiddy gasps, his hand flying up to cover his eyes.

Scott’s eyes are wide open, unmoving and Tessa laughs. Her fingers loosen their grip in his hair and she waves.

"I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry oh my _God_." Chiddy laughs and mumbles something about 'scarred for life' under his breath as he backs away and closes the door.

Scott breathes again like he’d forgotten how and whispers against her "We didn’t lock it."

Tessa laughs and kicks Scott’s back with her heel. "Get on with it."

Scott comes back to her after locking the door and his hot mouth surrounds her clit, licking and tonguing all around. The second time Tessa comes, she’s not as successful at keeping quiet and half the plane, even Chiddy, probably heard the moan she let out but she doesn’t care. She hopes everyone knows how good this man treats her.

Scott pulls away and the smug look on his face is so much. His cheeks and neck are bright red and she realises he’s still hard.

Tessa pulls at his shoulders, urging him to his feet to stand against the door and gets down on her knees. It’s uncomfortable position but it’s so worth it when she hears the noise he lets out when the palms him through his jeans.

She’s unzipping his jeans and pulling them down to his thighs with his underwear. She finally gets her hand around his dick and he’s losing any smirk he thought of having, along with a breathless gasp.

She strokes him slowly, softly at first before she licks the tip. He shudders and it spurs her on, engulfing him as far into her mouth as she can go. Tessa sucks him and licks the underside of him, gently the way she knows makes him weak at the knees.

"Tess, I’m—" he huffs through his teeth, clearly holding back his loud, room shattering noises that he usually lets out when they get like this. She hums around him and he lets out a choked-off noise that could almost be Tessa’s name as he comes hot and hard down her throat.

There’s a minute or two of hard breathing from the both of them, Tessa wiping her mouth and licking her fingers. Scott watches her and groans, "Jesus Christ, Tess, that was a five out of five on the 'we gotta fuck like this more often' scale."

"No, not in public, we are _not_ doing that, this is not gonna be a regular thing."

Scott’s grin is back and grabs Tessa’s hand, pulling her up to kiss him. He can taste himself on her tongue and it drives him wild, making his heart beat hard in his chest.

Tessa hums happily. _Fuck, she doesn’t deserve him._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first vm fic, i hope you enjoyed it you kinky shits


End file.
